


Complexity of Love

by Infinitely_Odd



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Aziraphale is also doing his best, Basically, Crowley is doing his best really, Drabble, Gay, Gay Crowley (Supernatural), M/M, Protective Crowley, Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens), they're in love, trying: the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinitely_Odd/pseuds/Infinitely_Odd
Summary: "Don't...wink at me!"Aziraphale still struggles with loving a demon. Crowley doesn't know how fast to go.Love is felt.Drabble





	Complexity of Love

"Don't... _wink_ at me!" 

Crowley reeled back a step at this, raising a pointed brow. The shop was empty once more, it was a fairly pleasant Friday afternoon, and Aziraphale (his boyfriend? companion? love of his life?) was currently ranting at him for winking. It was cute, in a strange sort of way. His cheeks puffed up and his hair seemed to get even more curly. Not to mention the hand gestures. It was impressive, really. One wrong swing and he could take out a man. It was cute in the same way blob-fish are cute, or in the way anything small and soft is cute too, regardless of how it looks. Aziraphale was no different. 

"-and it's entirely unprofessional! I- I don't even like you!"

A groan flew out of Crowley's mouth, and he clutched his head dramatically. "Not this again..." He stood straight, looking Aziraphale dead in the eye. They were bright blue and pretty and, _not now!_ "Angel, we're living together in _your_ shop. You have to like me a little bit." The angel looked...well, constipated, but even that seemed cute. Crowley pinched his fingers together. "This much?" The gap got smaller, " _This_ much?"

Aziraphale looked mildly uncomfortable. "Maybe a little more than that..."

"Thank you!" The demon exclaimed, then resigned himself to a sigh, "Is it really so difficult to admit you like me?" Aziraphale's face fell. Instantly, Crowley felt like a nice holy water bath. He fiddled with his glasses which had been securely held in his breast pocket. "No, nonono, don't answer that, angel, you don't need to."

"It's just...well, old habits die hard, I suppose." 

The silence was thick between them. Aziraphale stood bolt upright with his hands folded neatly in front of him, as always. Crowley leaning against whatever surface was nearest. Both avoided eye contact for as long as possible, staring at whatever was most convenient, before slowly trailing their eyes to one another, their gazes locked for a split second before glancing away again. 

"It's not that I don't like you, it's, well a number of things, frankly." 

Crowley sat on a desk, arms crossed, expectant. "Go on then."

"Well first of all like I said, old habits are hard to break, but secondly mysterious things have been happening and I suspect it's been you."

"Like what?"

"When I fall asleep at my desk I always wake up with a blanket around my shoulders and a pillow under my head. There are...small messages left everywhere for me, nice messages. There's tea left for me when I boil the kettle and pop away to do something then come back, my books are organised into the proper order- alphabetical for fiction, dewey decimal for non- fiction- even when I tell myself to do it later because I _know_ it's not done. There is order in my bookshop, there are nice deeds in my life, and you-" He pointed a finger at Crowley. "Using your...wily tricks to make me feel weird by winking, and smiling, and I can't help but feel you're the one doing all the nice things and-" He pressed a hand against his chest. "I feel all strange."

"A good...strange?" Crowley asked, a hint of hope in his voice. 

Aziraphale took a second to let out some deep breaths. "I suppose so."

"Then what's the big deal? Look, you caught me with the whole 'good deeds' thing, but I'm just trying to do something nice for you. The, uh, Up-There didn't seem to appreciate your efforts enough, and they definitely didn't do anything for you."

"Oh." The angel said. "No, I don't think anyone's really done anything nice for me before." He smiled nervously. "Thank you, Crowley."

"As for the winking, well, I don't think I can stop that." The demon smiled impishly. Aziraphale huffed and turned away, muttering to himself. He was stopped abruptly by two arms snaking their way around his waist. "I'm trying to show affection Aziraphale." Crowley said, quiet and serious. "If you don't like it, I'll stop."

The angel, by now, was the colour of a tomato. "N-N- That's quite al- ahem, alright. I'm just not used to it, is all." His voice was no louder than a whisper. "Give me time?"

"'F course." Crowley replied, backing away. Aziraphale turned to him in surprise. "Listen, you've always said I go too fast for you, so you're the one driving now, alright? You do what you're comfortable with."

With a great gulp of air that made his chest puff up, Aziraphale stomped forward and boldly took Crowley's hand. "I think this is a good place to start."

"I-uh, yeah, me too." The demon gave the angel's hand a squeeze. Aziraphale grinned, a gentle flush on his cheeks, and a tad smug, it seemed. 

"I always knew deep down you were good."

Crowley just squeezed his hand, the same gentle flush filling his cheeks and warming his entire being. Aziraphale smiled up at him, all gentleness and love. What a shame he couldn't feel it around him. But Crowley did know what love felt like. It felt like the fuzzy blankets upon the angels hunched shoulders, the gentle warmth of tea, the smoothness of a book, the softness of Aziraphale's hand and the look he gave Crowley. That, he knew, was love. 

"Ready, angel?"

"What for?"

"Dunno." Crowley shrugged. "Whatever's next?"

Another squeeze. "Yes. Always."

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks but no beta we write like women- well and fast. 
> 
> Enjoy! Hope they're not too OOC
> 
> Love you  
> -Rachael xxx


End file.
